Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Living tool
by Lonely-ShadowT-T
Summary: Is about a young teen, who is tired of her life. When she thinks that there's no one to help her. She'll meet up with four turtles, who will change her her life forever. Or will they? I do not own any TMNT charachers, only the oc is my.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting up

New York, New York. As the saying goes, so nice they named it twice, but who in there right mind would say that. Maybe in daylight the city is nice. But at night, is dangerous. At night, the scum, and creeps come out to play a deadly game with the law. No one is safe, innocent people will be attack for there money or their lives. This place disgust me, yet sadly I'm one of the creeps who will hurt anyone who would stand in my way or should I say my master's way. I have no name or voice. I don't have a place to call home or a family waiting for me. I'm not even sure if I am even human. Sure on the outside I might, but I do something that most humans can't. Where am I you ask? I'm standing in a dark alley, waiting for my master to arrive, with his group of deranged thugs. They are planning to break into a little antique store called Second Time Around. They always hot the small shops in the awfulcity. If I could, I would run from this place and never look back. It flet like they were taking forever to get here. I looked up to the sky, some how I could see the moon tonight. I raised my chackled hands up and tried to reach for it. I know that I could never grab onto it. It was in space, while I am in a dark alley. Waitng for the scums to come, but as I looked up at the sky. I saw something. It was hard to make it out, but it looked like...like a giant turtle. Doing a flip in the night sky. I'm thinking that I'm starting to see things since I haven't had a bite to eat in four days. I don't have money, on the count that they take it away from me.

If you are wondering why I am even sticking around with these goons, well...I have no where to go. That and I tried once, but the capture me and beat me to a pulp. I still have some scars on my body from that day, but my black jacket, onlong with my red Tshirt, they are covered. but I wonder what I saw was real. Then I heard a loud car door slam. From the corner of my eye, I see him, my master. He came up to me and roughly ruffled my hair. Which was a total mess to begain with, so no big deal. Then an evil smiled appeared on his raddy face. "Well, well, well. It seems you are following orders for once. Now you know the drill." he told me. Taking the chackles off my wrist. They weren't your normal, everyday ones. They covered my hand and went a few inches up my wrist. The pluped onto the ground, making a dent into the paved ground. Then he pointed to a small metal box, that was screwed tight to the building next to the door. I walked over to the box and opened the door. Inside were wired and a keypad, yet this was really advanced. It was like a total genius custom made this.

As I took a closer look at this, my master was starting to get impatient with me. I could even hear him growl. "What are you waiting for? Slash it up?!" he yelled at me. It made me flich and got to work. Quickly I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could feel my hands melting away. As strange metal liquid came out of my hands. I don't how I am able to do such a thing, but you work with whatever you have. The liquid soon took form as a knife. With that I was able to cut the wire which had to be cut. For this robbery to go wrong.  
"That's a good tool. I guess I don't have to sharping you yet." he said in the way that I just wanted to gag. I glared at him, I wanted to destory him. I wish a could could tell him that he should jump off a cliff, but is hard to talk without a voice. One of his goons grabbed me by the hair and dragged inside. He was tall and buffed. Had a dorky haircut. I think is soppose to be a mohawk, but it was so small.

In a matter of seconds, we were in the the shop, there were alot of old things in here. Some masks, a suit of armor, things you expect in these kind of shop. But htere was something that cought my eye. As the other took some old jewellery like rings and such. What cought my eyes was a wall scroll hanging. From the looks of it, it looked like . I always wanted to go there. I looked over my shoulders real quick, to see if anyone was looking. Quickly as I could, I took it down, roll it up, then stuffed it into my jacket sleeve. A cold hard hand fell upon my shoulder. It was no other then my master. "Alright, tool, Time to get to work." he said, as she shoved me towards the cash register. It was an old piece of work, but easy to get into. I leaped over the counter and looked at the key hole. Then used my cursed powers to make a copy. With a twist of my index finger ley, it was open. It was fill to the brim with cash and change.

I was about to take a few Andrew Jackson for myself. Before I was grabbed by one of the dirt bags by the collar of my jacket and was put back into the awful chackles. "Now, now, now, What would a tool need with money. They don't eat." he said as the other laughs. I can't take this abuse! All humans are nothing but creeps! I want to hrt them, I must destory them! I was in so much rage. As we got out of the shop. We ran for are lives, hoping not to be cought. I was infront, right beside my so called 'master'. While the others were right behind us. Just then a scream was heard, we stopped in are tracks and looked. We saw that one of the dirtbags was missing. There was no one here but us. Then who attack? As we were about to run, but another scream was heard. Another scream meant that someone was gone. So we wnt into code red, every man for themselves.

One by one they were taken out. Until there were five of us remaining. I began to wonder who was doing this. It couldn't be the police, they are not bright enough to do this. Maybe it was the hockey mask guy that I heard about. We were standing in the light brought down by a lamp post. When something was thrown at the bulb, coasting the place to go black. Whatever was doing this, it can't be worse as working for these goons. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw something standing in the shadows. "It looks like that are friends, the purple dragons, didn't learn there listen from before." A voice said in a serious yet sarcastic said, but having no idea where it was coming from. "Well I make sure that these low life punks learn this lesson. Even if I have to drill it into their brains." another voice said. This time more aggressive sounding and with a Brooklyn accent.

Master was freaking out, I could tell. In a blink of an eye, two others were gone, but hear the groaning in pain. "There's no hope with them, You have a better chance of defusing a atom bomb. Then them changing their ways." Yet another voice said. That's so far three, just how many are there?! This was so not looking for us. "Dude, when do you think is the last time they showered? Because they stink big time!" she said, I thinking they were trying to be funny. Thats' four voices, I would say that we have them out numbered, but with my hand out of out of commission. Is only four, we're in deep. So I did something that I wanted to do for so long, I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, away from this madness that is my life. To where, I have no idea. I have no money, so I can't take a bus or a plane. Staying at a hotel wasn't going to happen enither. I guess that there's nowhere to run. As I ran from the scene I heard my master calling for me. "Get back here! You ungreateful brat! You better hope I never see your face again!" that was really frighting. Even if he doesn't go looking for me, he'll have his thugs looking. There was nowhere I can go. Why is this happening? That's when I saw him, the guy in the hockey mask. There was a wire fence between hom and me, but that doesn't mean that there's wasn't a way to get around. Her climbed over it and leaped down. "Okay little missy, that's as far as you- wait a minute. Why are your hands- woah!" I didn't let him finish, for I kicked him and pushed him out of my way. I looked to see that I pushed him into a pile of trash bags. Good enough for me. With a single leap, I jumped over the fence with ease. Like I said, I'm not human.

When I thought I was in the clear, a gaint turtle appeared infront of me. So what I saw earlier, it was true. This turtle was wearing a red mask and had sais in both of his human like hands. Now you might think tha I should not believe this. That is actually a man dressed up as a turtle. If i can make weapons out some strange liquid. Then why not gaint turtle.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Vs Raphael

Chapter 2. This thime through the eyes of Raphael.

This no place like home, even if is under ground in the sewers. Me and my bros were haning at home. The brainiac was at his work bench, working on some weird gadget. The last one that he made was something to make the computer run faster. Mostly I wouldn't care, but when it blows up and leaves a giant hole. That a SUV could drive through, wouldn't you care? Then there's the shell for brains, sitting infront of the stack up TVs. Enither he's playing some video game or watching some Sci-fi film. If he's not doing that he's reading one of his many comic books. Then there's the all mightly fearless leader. In Master Splinter's room, I'm not going into that. He's onlys been the teacher's per. Doing as he was told and tell us what to do. As for me, knows as the total hot hea dof the group. Was in in the dojo, practicing on my punches and kicks for up coming fight. The weird thing was that I wasn't expecting one so soon.

Donnie called all of us into the the living room. Mikey was already in there, Leo was the next to arrive. Then I stand in the door way. "Alright, this better be good." I told him. With my arms crossed and a foot pressed against the door. Everyone was looking at the turtle with the purple mask on. Soo enought he starts explaining. "Well I was on my computer, looking at the lastest computers part. Like mother borads, sounds cards, anti-virus protection software, mon-" "The point computer geek?" I interrupted him. Is sounded like he was looking at parts, nothing that really nedded are attention. If he wasn't going to tell us why he called all of us out, I'm going back to working out. "Right, sorry. Anywho." Don said, rubbing the back of his head and looked really embarrassed. "As I look the alarm that I help April set up went off, When someone cuts a certain within the box. It would send a alert to both April and us. She called me saying that it was the purple dragons." he told all. Of course, those low life creeps. What made it worse is that they rubbed from April. That was a big mistake.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some purple dragon butt!" I told them. Punching my right hand into my left. We grabbed are gears and headed up for the surface of New York. We were pretty far from April's place. So he leaped rooftop to roof top on a hurry. One by one were were getting closer to where we needed to be. That nutshell Mikey was doing flips in the air, trying to show off his so called mad skills. So I decided to show him how a real pro does it. I knew for a fact that I was way better at this then he was, there's no way I was gonna lose. We were one rooftop away from from April's, this was going to be tought, since it was acrossed the street from us. So with a one mighty leap, we threw into the air. It was odd, but I felt like someone was watching up. We were pretty high up and it was late, so there's no way that someone can. Yet I can't shake it off.

We were now on top of Second time around buliding. We went to the north side and looked over the edge. It was dark so spoting them would be hard. Is not like we could see things in the dark, sure Don made night vision goggles. To bad we left back at the lair. "Dude, over there!" Mikey said. Pointing a group of shady people running off. No dout that they were the purple dragons. Then all of a sundden, we heard the door to the roof slowly open. We quickly turned around and stood in an attack stand. When we were about ot charge, it only turns out to be the crazy whack job, Casey Jones. "Guys I got the call! Where are those lousy punks?!" he yelled with anger. A little to loud. So we all sssh him at once. Once Case quiet down we pointed down at them.

We came up with an idea. We would quietly climb down from the roof, while he go to the other sidemof the alley. Sure it was blocked with a wired fence, but that's no prob for him. Hell be just fine. With that out of the way, we put it into action. One by one we took those goon down. It wasn't that much of a challenge. As the saying goes, you can't never teach an old dog new tricks. We tied them up and left them where the cops can get to. Then one of them yelled out to a getaway. It was heading towards Casey way, so he could get him. However, we weren't expected for Casey to come flying into a pile of trash bag. Whoever this person was, they know what they were doing. The other helped him up, so it was up to me to capture the last dragon peast. I smiled with Joy and ran off.

I got to the wire fence and couldn't believe what I saw. It was just a kid, a kid who's hands were cuffed up. Before she could ever reach the only way to escape, I leaped into the air and stood right infront of her. She took a few steps back. Man this kid was in really bad shape. It looked like something Klunk dragged in. I mean, sure most Purple Dragons looked like trash, but she looked like rotting trash. Her clothes were pretty much covered in dirt and I'm guessing on this, blood. A huge black spot was surrounded around her left eye. Not to metion her hair looked like it went through a garbage disposal and looked really greasy. I was starting to think that this kid might not be an actully member. But something about wasn't right. Those souless red eyes, were like looking into a nightmare.

"Alright, kid. Just take it easy. Just hand over whatever you took and -oof!" Okay that hurt. That little brat just kicked me to wall. I stood up and rubbed the back of my aching shell. "Hehe, real cute ki-ah!" okay this was getting real annoying, real face. All I jhave to say about her is that she gots a kick. She she tried to kick me once more, I was ready and cought her leg. I should paid to the other one, because she used her other one to push herself away from me. That cought me off garud and wasn't real happy about it. When she was to charge at me again, I see my chance of opportunity. She raise her cuffed hand and was to come at me. I see that the chains conneted to each cuff had opening. So With one throw of my trusty sai, I was able to pin her to the building wall.

Oh, she tried to escape, but my sai was in real tight. I walked up to her, with a smrik on my face. I couldn't see her face, with the ruuged hair covering it. "Okay, so far young punk two and Raph one, but I could get even real fast." I told her. Enough was enough. I was tired of playing this game, then I saw it. The look on her face. She looked at me right in the eyes. It was like she was telling me to finish her off. Those eyes, one look and it was like looking at all bad things in the world. I have no oide why, but it really hit me. I my brain was telling me to let her go, yet don't. I let out a growl of frustration, then I pulled my sai out of the wall. Quickly I grabbed hold of her and picked the lock of her cuffs. She looked totally shocked from what I have done. "Everything is going to be okay. Can you tell me where you leave?" I asked her. She just stared at me like I was going to attack her at anymoment. "Is okay, I ain't gonna hurt ya. But I bet your mom and old man are missing you." I think I said the wrong thing. Because right after I said that, she looked even more hurt. She took a few steps back and opened her arms.

I had no idea for what about she was going to do next. I mean is not really everyday you see a human girl dripping out some silverly goo out of their hands. I started to think she not all that human. The odd goo soon took form into two sword blades and came after me. Luckily I was able to black her blades. She took a leap backwards, then came after me again. Okay, that's it! I had enough of this! This brat is going down. Instend of her coming after me, I came after her. Like a cat would for a mouse. When I was close I pull my arm back and slugged her in the face. Sending her falling into the wall, which kncked her out. Oops, my anger got the better of me again. I came over the the kid and shook her. "Hey, kid. Kid, come on. Wake up." I said as I shook. Then the others came over. Thinking that is weird for me trying to wake up a Purple dragon. I explained to them what happened and told them aso about her little 'gift'.

"So you see, I think she was trying to get away from them, but couldn't." I told them. Then Donnie, Leo and Mikey. Looked at eachother. "Well what do we do with her? I mean should we really let her go?" Mikey asked. "I don't think so, I think she would go after the Purple dragons of she does." Leo told his trhoughts. "Maybe she should come with us. Just until we figure out what do do with her." Donnie said. "If that's the plan, I ain't keeping her." Casey said. "Say Donnie, do you still have that chamber?" I asked. Lokkinmg at him. He nodded his head. "Yeah, why?" he asked. "Because if she wakes up, I think the first thing she'll do it slice us up." I told them.

We agreed that's what we will do. I lifted the out cold kid up and threw her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this kid and going to make are life a little harder.

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright Chapter three! Would been up sooner, but I went on a trip to clear my mind. I sadly don't own the TMNT characters. Only the girl with the metal goo belongs to me. Anywho, Enjoy ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Awoken a new.

Darkness...is all I could see. No light, no sound, nothing. Is this the world I lived in? Am I stucked like this forever? To be alone in this cruel reality? I want to spread my wings and fly away from it all. New York, the Purple Dragons, getting hurt, I just want it all to go away. Then maybe, maybe for once in my life. I could be happy. To smile, to laugh, and maybe to have the one thing I want in life. The thing that I will be willing do do anything to gain it. The thing I want...is a friend. Someone to like me for me. Not this curse that I am forced to carry. They wouldn't be afraid of me because of it. Some to have fun with, to hang out, to rough house as well. Then, I felt someone behind me. Slowly, I turned around to see a mouth with no face. It smiled at me and finished. I followed after, maybe this was my friend. Telling me to follow it. If that's true, then why do I fell like I am getting more where? The floating smuile was getting further and further away. I tried to scream: "Don't go! Please! I don't want to be alone!", but no words came out. Soon, it was gone. My only chance of happiness, gone.

I began to hear hear four voices. I looked and looked, but I see no one, not even that floating smile. Once more I tried to call out, but no voice to copy the words my mouth was forming. Then from the ground below me, began to glow. Sucking me down. Frighten, I tried to get away. No luck, I was sucked in the light. I flet so alone, so scared, with no one around. No one to help me when I need it the most. I guess that there's no one for me. I am nothing but a tool. For people to use as they see fits. When they are done, they throw me into the abyss. No way of getting out, unless they need to use me. This life doesn't suit, I don't want to have it this way. I want to be free, I want to have fun, I want to be normal. Someone? Anyone? Pleae, help me! I need help! I begging for help! Help me!

My eyes begin to open. At first, everything was blurry, but soon my vision going to focus. It was weird, It didn't look like I was back at the Purple Dragons hide out. This wasn't my holding cell, there wer no garuds to watch out. In case I try to ecaspe. Where was I? I don't remember, the last thing was being thrown into a wall. Now who did it and how, I can't quite remember. Soon my vision was cleared up, atleast I think. To me, everthing was green. I began to move my eyes around to look around before moving. Okay, this is not where I think it is, then where? Slowly getting up, I tried to move. But was stopped in my tracks. It looks like I am in a holdng chamber. That explains why the room looks green.

This is sure a strange place. A home that look like it was made out of spare parts. There was a beaten up couch, buch of TVs stack up together. A pound with a bridge in the middle, so much interesting things in this place. However, I want to get out of here. I don't see a door, so I need to make one myself. Whoever took me here, didn't put those awful cuffs on me. Sadly for them, that was a mistake. The cold metalic goo ran down from my hands and made there way to my elbows. Where sharp edge sickles took place and form. I took one deep breath and slash away to my prison walls. Left, right, left, right. I tried and tried, getting outta here, but what I saw shocked me. The wall weren't damage, not even a tiny scratch on the surface. This was to withstand great strength. Whoever made this, must of made like this for a reason. The question was, what?

Then I heard foot steps approaching. I looked to see where that someone was coming from. "Is about you woke up kid." I heard, coming from behind me. Quickly I turned around to see who it was. I don't believe it, it was the red mask turtle. So, he brought me here, but for what purpose? Is he planningon using me like the other. If so, he gots another thing coming. He came up to the holding chamber, with a smirk on his green scaley face. When his face got closer to my, I deliver a right hook. Which I have to amit, that wasn't bright. If my powers couldn't do damage, then a simple punch won't do anything. All it did was making the strange turtle chuckle.

"Trust me, is going to take a lot more then a punch to get out of there." he said. Then the smirk disappeared when someone said. "Hey, the tin girl is awake.". It came from another giant turtle with a on. On his sides were a pair of nunchucks in his belt. In his hand was a tray with food. I sat down and pull my knees to my chest. He followed me, by squating down. He looked at like I was on display for some freak show. I couldly glare at him. The food on the plate looked rather good. I haven't had anything to eat in a long time. He smiled. "Girl take tray. Girl eats food, yummy." he said as he rubs his stomach. I may not be able to talk, but I'm not stupid. How dare he talks to me that way. A little slot opened right beside my feet. Which give me an idea. As he pushes the tray in. I moved my hand out and used my metaltic goo on him. Making many tiny spikes.

The orange masked moron let out a girly squel and back away. Due to the awful squel, send out two more turtles. One wore blue and the other were purple. The a ruch of pain ran throught my body. It felt like was being stabbed my neddles filled with acid. That darn purple turtle set this chamber with shockers. I wanted to scream in pain. It didn't last that long and the slout was closed. I collapse onto the ground. All four were comer closer to me. "Is she going to be okay? I mean what did you do, Don?" The blue one asked the purple. He looked at the other. "She will be, I set this holding chamber with some zappers. Just in case she tries to attack." he explained.

Curse him, I shall get back aty him for this. Then the blue mask kneel down and took a look at me. I reached out for him. So my metal spikes could hit him. "Wait a moment." he told me. Why should I? They attacked me first. If you promise not to attack, we will like you out of here. But if you do, you're going back. Do you understand?". I do want to get out of this thing. If not using my metalic goo on them will let me out. Then I'll listen to them for now, but if the purple mask hurts me again, I'm not going to hold back. So I nodded my head towards the agreement. A halfsmiled appeared on the blue turtle and turned his head over his shoulder. Looking at the purple one. With that, he pressed a button and one on the walls opened.

Slowly getting back onto my feet, I stumbled out of the chamber and leaned against it. My legs were a little weak from the shock. So I just decided sit down, next to the chamber. I looked up at them, as they looked down at me. "Alright, who are you and what are you doing with the purple dragons?" The one in blue asked. It hard to explain why I'm with them without a voice box. "Well? Talk, kid." the red yelled at me, I glared at him and went after his hand. They all got into a battle stand and thought I was going to attack. Then I began to right in his palm. All of them looked confused at what I was doing, red the most confused. However, he was understanding what I was writing. "Guy,s she can't speak." he said. "How do you know?" the one in orange asked. Then the purple came up. "Well is a unique way of speaking. The nervs in the palm sents the letters to the brain to translate the movment." he explained.

After a while, after I told them a bit of my past. They looked at eachother. Knowing that they would looke for me. I wrote in the red mask's palm, telling him that is my problem and they have no need for getting in. Then the red mask grabbed my hand and looked into my souless red eyes. "Sorry. Is a good guy thing. If you are in trouble. Just know that we got your back." he told me with a smirk. For some odd reason, I believed him. It was sucha strange feeling.

"My name is Raphael, Raph for short. The other are Mikey, Leo and Don." he told me. Pointing at them as he listed them off. Then he looked at me. "So got a name kid?" he asked. I looked down to the ground and shook my head no. They bother with one and I didn't think I would ever need one. I looked up and the turtles looked a little surprised that I didn't have one. "Oh, how about goop?" Mikey said. I think it was soppose to be a joke but I didn't find all that rather funny. I give him a cold glare. Which spooked him a bit. "Shell for brains." Said Raph. Then looked at me. Then I backed away from him. He was getting a little to close. "Hey kid, I ain't gonna hurt ya." he told me in a gentle voice. But I still didn't trust them all that much. He chuckled. "Well, lets think of a name in the morning. For now, I'm gonna hit the shack." he said and left. So did Don and Mikey. Then the one they called Leo came over towards me. Thinking that he would attack. I formed the metal goo around my hand and made a boxergloves. "Easy. You can crash on the couch for the night." he said pointing at the ratty, beat up old couch.

It looked rather comfy. Then I looked at the blue mask turtle. He looked at me confused. "Is there something you need?" he asked. I looked down att he ground and shook my head no. "Okay then. Good night." he said and vanished into the shadows. I begain to winder if I should really stay. At least they didn't lock me up, like the Purple dragons. They are kind of like me now that you think of it. Sure I look more humanoid then they do. But we just fit in. Is hard to when there are no others like you. I feel kind of bad that I attack Mikey. Maybe I could say sorry to him. For now, even I was tired. So I lay on the couch. It wasn't all that bad. I closed my eyes and relaxed. But still, can I trust these turtles or will they hurt me like the world. 


End file.
